I won't tell anybody
by MorJai
Summary: Fic ACHELE, M POR UNA RAZON


I won't tell anybody

Cuando sintió como golpeaban la puerta su corazón golpeo muy fuerte su pecho. Sabía quién era, o al menos esperaba muy ansiosa a que sea quien ella estaba esperando.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de atender, no quería parecer muy desesperada, no después de la última conversación que habían tenido, sabía que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellas, sabía que iban a tener que hablar y aclarar algunas cuestiones; ¿quería hacerlo? No, claro que no, ella solo quería sentir, no quería hablar ni escuchar, solo quería sentir.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue ese par de ojos que parecían haberla estado mirando directamente a los suyos incluso cuando había una puerta de por medio. No pudo decir nada, solo escucho un "Agron" a modo de saludo y sintió como esta persona entraba sin más, casi empujándola fuera de su camino. Serró los ojos y aspiro con fuerzas ese perfume que había quedado regado sobre el aire. Lo reconoció de inmediato, sabía cuál era y sobre todo sabía lo que significaba, su invitada se lo había puesto por una razón en especial y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios y pensaba "_bueno, tal vez esto no termine tan mal después de todo_…"

Se giró y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el medio del sillón de 3 cuerpos que adornaba la sala, cruzada de piernas y sin expresiones en su cara, fría, distante y al parecer molesta. Decidió dar el primer paso y hablar:

¿Qué tal el viaje? Estaba empezando a preocuparme se sup... – Bien, como siempre – la interrumpió – si pero se suponía que llegabas hace dos horas, ¿paso algo? - Su interlocutora solo se encogió de hombros, bajo la mirada y empezando un patrón de círculos con su dedo sobre el tapizado del sillón contestó – mmmm… digamos que tenía algo que hacer, algo que comprar – volvía a levantar la vista y a quedar en silencio.

Sorprendida con esta situación, la anfitriona suspiró hondo y le dijo – me cansas a veces, eres un poco desesperante, mejor voy a buscar algo para tomar, mientras busca un par de palabras en tu bolso, a ver si cuando vuelvo podemos hablar como gente adulta – sin más salió de la sala hacia la cocina.

Una vez ahí saco dos copas de la alacena, las dejo en las mesa y se dirigió hacia la heladera a buscar el vino que había comprado, mientras pensaba – "_al parecer está más que enojada, pero no entiendo porque, bueno en realidad si pero, bueno, no fue para tanto tampoco, está siendo un poco inmadura, ¿si no?_" - no llego a responder su propia pregunta porque sintió como alguien la empujaba sobre la heladera que acaba de cerrar, se apoyaba sobre su espalda y con una mano le quitaban la botella que acaba de tomar y sentía como que la dejaban en el piso, luego otra mano recogía su cabello con una presión que le obligaba a pegar la cara contra el frio metal de la puerta, no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, solo pensaba – "¡¿_Qué carajo pasa_?!" –

Pasaron unos segundos en donde solo se escuchaba como respiraba profundamente la persona que la había invadido por atrás, como si tratara de calmarse, a lo que intento girarse para lograr comprende mejor la situación y solo recibió un apretón más fuerte en su cabeza, casi tirándole del cabello. A continuación un susurro le invadió todo el cuerpo como si fuese fuego - ¿Te gustó? – le preguntaron - ¿si me gustó qué? - respondió – No me hagas perder el tiempo, te preguntaré una vez más, ¿TE GUSTO? – le preguntó nuevamente solo que esta vez lo hizo a milímetros de su cuello, es mas se atrevió a pasar la punta de su lengua delicadamente por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, este gesto la estremeció tanto que sin pensarlo respondió – he, ¿sí? ¿Si me gustó? – De inmediato sintió como la mano que le agarraba la cabeza se soltaba y baja por su costado rosando todo el camino hacia su cintura, sintió un apretón y la dieron vuelta, quedó frente a frente con esos ojos saltones que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Sintió todo un escalofrió correrle por el cuerpo y en el momento en que los otros labios se abrían nuevamente para hablar sintió un apretón fuerte sobre su pecho derecho, se estremeció de tal manera que el gemido que se le escapó no la dejo escuchar lo que le habían dicho, sin embargo creyó haber entendido – "Que mal respondiste Agron…"- Lo próximo que supo es que el agarre que aprisionaba su mano la arrastraba por el pasillo sin ninguna explicación y a toda prisa, todo era tan intenso y pasaba tan deprisa que no llegaba a pensar en nada, solo miraba, solo trataba de adivinar el siguiente paso.

Al atravesar la puerta de la habitación sintió como la empujaban sobre la cama, la hacían caer estrepitosamente, muy brusco para su gusto, nunca la había tratado así. Se incorporo un poco sobre su codos y habló con las vos cortada – "¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Me parece que se te está yendo un poco la mano! – dijo un poco agitada - ¿Se me está yendo un poco la mano? ¡Todavía no te das una idea de cómo se me va a ir la mano contigo esta noche! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea! – le respondieron mirándola directamente a los ojos, intimidándola de tal manera que no pudo decir nada más y solo observó como su acompañante se abalanzo sobre la cama e inmediatamente se colocó encima de suyo buscando desesperadamente sus labios para besar. Los encontró y besó con tanta pasión que la incertidumbre que tenía no hacía más que incrementar, bueno, la incertidumbre y la excitación que sentía, con cada beso sentía como el botón en su entre pierna incrementaba su tamaño. Esto era demasiado, era distinto a como estaba acostumbrada, pero, ¿era desagradable? No, en lo absoluto.

Mientras los besos comenzaron a descender por su cuello, unas manos iban subiendo, tocaban por sobre la ropa desesperada y descuidadamente, no buscaban acariciar, solo querían demostrar una presencia sobre ese cuerpo. Llegaron hasta los pechos y los apretaron fuertemente arrancando un gemido gutural e hicieron que su cabeza se inclinase hacia atrás dejando indefenso ese cuello que empezaba a tornarse brilloso por las gotas de sudor que empezaban a aparecer y que no paso mucho tiempo sin ser devorado.

La "victima" de semejante ataque feroz abrió un poco los ojos y miro al techo, casi como dando gracias por lo que estaba viviendo, se tomó un respiro y pidió atención nombrando por primera vez a quien la estaba volviendo loca – "Lea por favor, por favor espera, mírame amor" - la aludida se despegó del cuello de su compañera, la miro a los ojos y le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios – "Di, por favor vos, sígueme la corriente amor, ¿sí?" – la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó besar de nuevo por su amada, esta inmediatamente volvió a ser la fiera de hace unos segundos, aquella que estaba desesperada por adueñarse del cuerpo que estaba debajo de ella.

La morena rápidamente se incorporó sobre la cama y le quito las botas a la rubia, se colocó sobre ella de nuevo y dirigió sus manos por debajo del vestido directo a cintura de esta y enganchó sus dedos en el borde de las medias largas que llevaba y las bajo, cuidando de también bajar la ropa interior, quería dejarla completamente desnuda en lo que a su zona sur se refría. Una vez logrado se inclinó sobre la boca de su amante y la beso, intentó distraerla un poco y de repente paso dos de sus dedos por entre los pliegues de esa vagina que tan húmeda estaba ya . El gemido que salió de las dos fue instantáneo y casi de la misma intensidad que hasta parecía que había sido uno solo.

Enfocaron su mirada la una en la otra por un momento y grande fue la sorpresa de la rubia al ver dos ojos enfurecidos, casi irreconocibles que parecían querer gritar tantas cosas pero que solo se limitaban a mirarla, mirarla detenidamente hasta que la boca debajo de ellos se entreabrió un poco y despacio comenzó a emitir sonido, –"hace rato cuando te pregunté si te gustó me dijiste que sí. ¿Así que te gustó pasearte de la mano con ese bueno para nada rubio de baja estatura y nariz refinada? – no pudo responder nada porque la estimulación que sentía sobre su clítoris era impresionante, tan solo jadeos salían de su boca, - Te lo preguntaré una vez más, y más vale que esta vez respondas. ¿Te gusto agarrarle su mano? ¿Cuántas fotos te dejaste tomar he? – otra vez intentaba responder pero sentía como un dedo se introducía en su interior y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, su boca se entreabrió un poco pero no salían las palabras, el placer que sentía en ese momento afectaba directamente su capacidad del habla – Ahhhhhhh! Mmhhhhhhh! – solo eso salía de su boca.

Lo próximo que supo es que necesitaba desesperadamente un beso, necesitaba que le dejen ingresar su lengua en esa boca que tantas veces había saboreado e intentó desesperadamente aferrarse del cuello de la morena y traerla hacia ella pero esta se negó – Oh, no, aquí no mandas Agron, ¿crees que tienes el control sobre todas las cosas y sobre la prensa del mundo?, pues bien por vos, pero te aviso que aquí, en esta cama y sobre tu cuerpo solo mando yo, ¿Escúchate? ¡Solo mando yo! - inmediatamente ingresaba un segundo dedo dentro de ella provocando que su espalda se arqueara y que su cabeza se hundiera en la cama por el éxtasi que sentía. Éxtasi que duro poco porque enseguida distinguió que no había movimiento alguno después de la intromisión que había sufrido – Lea por favor, ¡muévete! – Lastimosamente pidió, - ¿Porque no le pedís a tu nuevo "noviecito" que venga y se mueva él? - dijo con saña la morena, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello de su compañera solo para arrastrar la punta de su lengua por todo lo largo, - Si seguís así capaz valla y lo llame, capaz él si sepa cómo tratarme, capaz él si sepa cómo tratar a una mujer – soltó la rubia e inmediatamente se arrepintió por lo que dijo. Sintió como un frío le invadía todo el cuerpo al ver como su amante de a poco se incorporaba y se alejaba de ella. Intento incorporarse un poco sobre la cama, pensó que lo había cagado todo, ya se insultaba internamente y se presionaba por encontrar alguna idea que la ayude a resolver lo que había hecho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la morena la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo – ¿Sabes una cosa? Estaba esperando que digieras exactamente esas palabras – arrodillada se desprendió el pantalón y se lo bajo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, hiso una seña con sus ojos hacia abajo y la rubia dirigió la mirada hacía donde le señalaban, sintió como su corazón se paró de inmediato, un consolador sobre salía del cuerpo de la morena y volvía quedar sin palabras y sin pensamientos, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Lea, ¿eso es… es un Strap-on? – pregunto casi con miedo – Oh, si! ¡Es un consolador y lo tengo puesto solo para demostrarte que no necesitas a nadie más que a mí! - la tumbo sobre la cama nuevamente y sin demorar, agarró el consolador y lo colocó entre los pliegues de la rubia y comenzó a frotarlo – Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creeer, Lea, esto es una locur...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la morena había introducido la punta del mismo en la rubia - ¿Esto es qué? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras? – poco a poco iba introduciendo el consolador – ¡Pues me parece muy bien! Ah, y te aclaro, quiero que siga así, no quiero escucharte hablar, solo puedes decir mi nombre, ¿escuchaste? – la rubia de ojos verdes no podía articular palabra alguna, su boca abierta solo expresaba la sorpresa que la invadía, un fuerte empuje de la morena la hizo volver de la nube sexual en la que estaba - ¿Te quedo clarito Agron? – volvió a penetrarla bruscamente – Siii, ay! Si, si, si! – dijo la rubia casi inaudiblemente – Okey, porque la que va a hablar soy yo – empezó a embestir a la rubia con penetraciones largas y pausadas, solo la punta quedaba adentro – Oh por Dios! Ahhhhh! Leeeeea esto es… - ¿Esto es qué? – incremento un poco el ritmo y tomo las dos manos de la rubia y las llevo a cada lado de su cabeza - ¡¿Esto es como te lo imaginabas al inglesito ese con el que te paseaste hoy?! – dijo casi gritando la morena y cuando la rubia estaba por hablar, se precipitó hacia sus labios besándola desesperadamente. Se separó del beso y le dijo – ¡Te callas! ¡No tengo ganas de escucharte hablar, solo me interesan tus gemidos! - dicho esto incremento de nuevo el ritmo de las penetraciones buscando también de que sean más profundas, buscaba ese mágico lugar que sabía dónde estaba y sabía lo que lograba – Ahhhhh! Fuuuuck! – fue lo que salió de la boca de la rubia, ¡bingo! Lo había encontrado.

Decidió soltar las manos de la rubia, se enderezo y le tomo las piernas, le agarro las rodillas e hizo que estas se separan lo máximo posible, las penetraciones eran a un un ritmo veloz y gracias a la nueva posición de una manera más profunda – ¡Voy a morir! Oh por Dios! Fuckkkk! – Decía la rubia – ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta así de fuerte? – la morena penetraba a su amante como si no hubiese mañana, ella misma estaba sorprendida de cómo lo estaba llevando, no pensó que iba a ser "tan buena" por así decirlo, su ego era enorme en estos momentos, ver como la rubia se retorcía debajo de ella y como se desesperaba era más que gratificante y obvio que sexy, lo excitada que estaba ella era otro tema aparte, era de otra naturaleza lo que ella sentía.

Ayyyy amor! Ayyy amoooor! Por favor no pares! Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ven aquí por favor necesito tu boca! – la morena se inclinó como pudo, manteniendo la apertura de las piernas y el ritmo que traía y beso a la rubia. Ni bien toco los labios se dio cuenta que no podía con todo, o la besaba o la penetraba, era mucho para ella, se separó y le dijo entre jadeos – No puedo Di, me desconcentro y cada vez estas más apretada, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Fuckk Dianna! – la rubia como pudo se incorporó un poco y se agarró del cuello de la morena, tomo la punta de su lóbulo y lo mordió, paso su lengua por la oreja de la morena y sintió como esta se detenía, realmente era demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo que estaba dando lo mejor de sí para satisfacerla, se rio un poco y le susurro – Si te vuelves a parar te juro que me levanto y me voy a buscar a ese rubito bajito y de nariz refinada que hoy me agarro de la mano mientras caminábamos, cógeme y cógeme bien! ¡¿Escuchaste?! – claro que la había escuchado, y la verdad no le había gustado nada lo que le dijo, pero como pudo y sin saber cómo volvió a envestir a la rubia, lo hizo casi enojada, se movía como si fuese una carrera que tenía que ganar, solo pensaba en "_rápido, rápido Lea!_" y así lo hacía, rápido y con fuerzas!

La rubia sabía que no iba a aguantar más, estaba a punto de terminar, era demasiado también para ella, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y a contraerse de manera que no pensaba posible. Su orgasmo estaba llegando, solo se aferró con más fuerzas a la morena y escondió su cara en su cuello, en ese momento fue que reconoció el perfume que un principio sintió y que le prometía sexo, sabía que la morena se lo ponía solo cuando tenía planes de ese tipo con ella, y ahí sintió que ya no aguantaba más, sintió cómo su orgasmo la golpeaba – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeea! – se tensó y sin pensarlo mordió la base del cuello de la morena, lo hiso tan fuerte que sintió como sus dientes se incrustaban en la piel – Amooor! AYYYYY! – grito la morena, se separó un poco y tomo entre sus brazos a la rubia, busco su mirada pero no la encontró, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente fruncida pero la paz que la inundaba era envidiable. Sintió como la rubia continuaba estremeciéndose así que suavemente la envistió logrando extender las réplicas del orgasmo de esta hasta que finalmente se detuvo. La recostó sobre la cama y lentamente se retiró de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, estaba exhausta.

Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que la rubia reaccionara de a poco de lo que había sido su orgasmo, cuando lo hizo se dio con que la morena acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y repartía pequeños besos sobre su frente y parte de su cara, aspiro el aroma de la morena, se abrazó fuertemente a ella y le dijo – Amor, perdón, no pensé que te molestaría tanto lo de Christian pero ya lo habíamos hablado – dijo - Ya se amor y quédate tranquila que no me molesto, bueno si, pero no como tú crees, es decir si pero no, como que soy celosa pero te amo y sé que vos también a mí pero entiéndeme que bueno, ahora que me toco a mi saber que irías de la mano de otro como que no me gustó pero bueno, ya está, no hablemos de esto, disfrutemos que hora estamos aquí las dos juntas si? – la rubia la miro con dulzura y solo hizo un gesto de negación, le encantaba como en ocasiones su morena solo hablaba sin pensar demasiado expresando lo que realmente sentía. Se miraron por un instante y se dieron un tierno beso, profundo pero cargado de sentimiento, el placer lo habían dejado de lado por ese instante.

-Si, mejor no hablemos de eso, hablemos de otra cosa, hablemos de ¡¿Qué es esto Lea?! – lo dijo tomando el consolar con su mano y tirando un poco de el - ¡jajaja! ¿Cómo qué es? ¿No te diste cuenta recién? - dijo la morena riendo un poco buscando el cuello de la rubia el cual mordió levemente y luego paso su lengua por la piel maltratada – ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! - Le decía pegándole un suave golpe sobre el brazo a la morena - ¡Ya sé que habíamos hablado sobre esto la otra vez pero no habíamos decidido nada amor! ¡Amoor! Espera un poco por favor - decía la rubia mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido por lo que la morena hacía en su cuello – No, no quiero esperar, solo vamos a pasar unas cuantas horas juntas hasta que tengas que volver de nuevo a L.A – seguía besando a la rubia y comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hacia su clavícula - Es verdad amor, no hablemos de eso tampoco, mhmmm – soltaba un gemido – Eso sí, ahora nos quitamos toda la ropa, ¿bueno? – Decía la rubia entre suspiros, - Si amor, ahora nos quitamos toda la ropa – le respondía – Y ahora yo voy a usar esto, ¿sí? – Decía la rubia mientras giraba a la morena y empezaba a buscar la evilla que lo liberara de ese cuerpo - ¡Si amor! ¡Pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar! ¡No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy! – respondía la morena levantando un poco su pelvis con tal de ayudar en la labor.

Poco a poco se fueron encendiendo de nuevo las dos, la rubia le había quitado el arnés y se encontraba en la tarea de desvestir a su morena, se acercó a su cuello y lo beso delicadamente y dijo - ¿Amor? – ¿Hmm? - mañana vas a tener que tener cuidado con el vestuario, ¿sí? – Dijo la rubia con un tono de preocupación en su vos - ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto un poco preocupada empezando a entender a que se refería – Este, porque, te quedo una pequeña marquita aquí, pequeña, casi no se nota, no te preocupes – dijo conteniendo la risa – Sí, ya me imagino de pequeñita que es, si casi parecía que estaba haciendo el amor con Bella Swan ya transformada en vampiro del mordiscón que recibí – decía la morena mientras buscaba los labios de su compañera – ¡¿A sí que mientras me haces el amor piensas en Bella Swan?! ¿Eso estas diciendo? – Preguntaba la rubia con su particular ceja levantada y su mirada de hielo sobre los ojos de su morena – ¡No amor! ¡Claro que no! – respondía como podía ya que la rubia había vuelto a sumergirse en su cuello – ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Vamos a ver quién muerde mejor, si la Bella esa o yo! Eso sí, vete haciendo de la idea de que mañana Rachel va a salir en todas las tomas con bufanda okey?. . .

;)

Saludos!


End file.
